Question: Rewrite ${((3^{10})(4^{4}))^{5}}$ in the form ${3^n \times 4^m}$.
Answer: ${ ((3^{10})(4^{4}))^{5} = (3^{(10)(5)})(4^{(4)(5)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((3^{10})(4^{4}))^{5}} = 3^{50} \times 4^{20}} $